Guardián
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: "Hazlo, Kagome." No importaba la cantidad de veces que repitió la orden. No obtuvo respuesta. Su corazón ya no latía.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. ~

 **Summary:** "Hazlo, Kagome." No importaba la cantidad de veces que repitió la orden. No obtuvo respuesta. Su corazón ya no latía.

* * *

 **Guardián**

* * *

Habían sido incontables batallas. Lucha tras lucha por el control de la Shikon no Tama. Tres años para juntar la totalidad de los fragmentos. En un robo constante entre los participantes de esta partida. Todos lo podían sentir, esta sería el final.

El inicio del fin.

Si la victoria no estaba de su lado al finalizar el día, el futuro caería en sus manos. Cambiaría la vida tal cual se la conoce, para peor. No existiría nada. Nada más que su oscuridad.

No había lugar para fallar.

Sostuvo su espada, otorgada por su maestro cuando terminó su formación. _Kamikaze._

Viento divino.

Le resultaba irónico el nombre. Pero parecía ser el único que adaptarse a la espada. A _su_ esencia. Recordaba vivamente todas las clases de su maestro. Todas las veces que limpió el piso con ella durante su entrenamiento, para luego mirarla. Contemplarla, en silencio. Nunca la ayudó a levantarse, siempre esperando que se rearmara sola.

' _Hazlo, Miko.'_

Infinidad de veces lo observó en silencio. Miles de preguntas habían corrido de forma salvaje por su mente, pero nunca las pronunció en voz alta. Quizás su presencia siempre había sido suficiente para intimidarla. Tan solo una vez, rompió su silencio para hacerle una pregunta. Qué pensaba del destino.

' _Todos tienen un destino escrito en piedra, Miko.'_

Su respuesta, no le sorprendió. Sintió que algo que no hizo falta pronunciar. Lo notó en sus orbes dorados normalmente fríos, llenos de una emoción desconocida.

Nunca escuchó la otra mitad de esa frase. Hasta hoy.

' _Sólo aquellos que luchan en su contra, pueden cambiarlo.'_

Era lo más cercano a palabras de aliento que escucharía de sus labios. Sonrió sabiendo que al final del día, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Su mente le trajo la imagen de sus seres queridos sonrientes.

Al final del día, Naraku moriría.

* * *

"Maldición..." Observó como cayó el monje que los había acompañado desde el inicio de su aventura. El veneno que corría por sus venas lo estaba matando lentamente. Su cuerpo no tenía lugar libre de golpes, su rúnica rota estaba empapada con sangre.

No quería gritar su nombre y no recibir respuesta. No quería.

Temía su silencio.

Empuñó con nueva fuerza su espada y se obligó a continuar. No era tiempo para parar. Aún no.

Su maestro lanzando estocada tras estocada, uno a uno contra Naraku. Su mirada ambarina tintada de rojo por la excitación del combate, su rostro impasible como siempre. Sintió el cansancio del cuerpo menguar. Él no había bajado la fiereza en sus ataques; tampoco lo haría.

"¡Kaze no kizu!" El inu-hanyou jadeaba con rudeza. Las horas de batallas hacían mella en él. Aún así seguía atacando con la tessaiga. Sonrió al conectar sus miradas. "¡Oi, Kagome!"

"No pierdas de vista la batalla, baka!" Gritó ondeando con sutileza la espada antes de murmurar. "Kami no tsuki." Desde la punta de la espada rompieron a salir cinco cortes celestes. Rápidos y mortales, se estrellaron contra las hordas de demonios que los rodeaban.

Los superaban en número.

"¡Hiraikotsu!" La última taijilla soltó una vez más su arma. Custodiando el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero. Las lágrimas, retenidas por pura fuerza de voluntad; se negaba a llorar por su hermano. Sabía que no podía permitírselo, no ahora.

"¿Oh? ¿Este es todo el poder de Occidente?" Escuchó la voz de Naraku por encima del ruido de la batalla.

' _No...'_

Uno de los tentáculos de Naraku atravesaba totalmente el hombro del Daiyoukai. Su rostro, por primera vez en la lucha, esta tenso. Sus ojos totalmente rojos.

"Decepcionante, Sesshomaru- _sama_." El tono de burla en su título no se perdió a ninguno de los oyentes.

La miko continuó estocada tras estocada, eliminando los youkai de bajo nivel que se interponían entre ella y su maestro. Inuyasha siguiendo detrás. Tenían que llegar.

Notó la mirada de Sesshomaru recuperar el tono ámbar característico. Un gesto casi impredecible le hizo acatar sus órdenes. Tenían que terminar esto.

 _Ahora._

Asintió sin dejar de avanzar. "Inuyasha, es tiempo." Murmuró preparándose para el final.

El inuhanyou no espero más. De dos saltos alcanzó destino y preparó la tessaiga. Sesshomaru ajustó el agarre de Bakusaiga.

Soltaron el último ataque.

Naraku sonrió.

* * *

Naraku estaba observando. La sonrisa en su rostro era atemorizante. "No, no." Suspiró con fingido fastidio. "Aún no es el final."

El ataque combinado de los hermanos inu, casi no tuvo repercusiones. La barrera que lo rodeaba lo detuvo casi por completo.

"¡Es!" El grito de Kagome detuvo la batalla.

Su espada, kamikaze, había roto la barrera de Naraku en cuestión de segundos. Dando un golpe mortal. La onda de purificación que soltó golpeó justo la mitad contaminada de la Shikon.

Los tentáculos de Naraku golpearon a la miko, atravesando por completo su pecho.

Naraku sonrió.

"La muerte es de ambos, miko." Otra onda de purificación abandonó la espada, terminando de desintegrar su cuerpo.

La sangre goteaba de los labios, el pecho se tiño de carmesí. Su cuerpo herido cayó en un ruido sordo al suelo.

Nadie se movía.

La batalla había terminado.

* * *

"¡Kagome!" La voz de Inuyasha había roto el silencio del claro. "¡Maldita sea levántate!"

Al instante estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de la miko. La vio sonreír. Sintió las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos. "Maldita sea, no sonrías así Kagome!"

"Baka." Su voz sonaba demasiado débil.

La exterminadora de rodillas al lado del monje inconsciente lloraba en silencio. _'Kagome...'_

"Cuida de Shippo, Inu..." Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más débiles.

"Levántate, Miko."

"Ya no, mi señor." Enfocó su mirada azul en los orbes ambarinos antes de sonreír. Cerró los ojos lentamente, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

"Hazlo, Miko."

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Hazlo, Kagome."

No importaba la cantidad de veces que repitió la orden. No obtuvo respuesta.

Su corazón ya no latía.

* * *

Habían vuelto al pueblo, victoriosos, pero vencidos. Con la cabeza en alto, y la mirada baja.

El Daiyoukai de cabellos platas, cargaba con una delicadeza de otro mundo el cuerpo de la miko. El Inuhanyou caminando detrás de él, sosteniendo el monje inconsciente. La exterminadora a su lado, las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.

Las palabras que la miko había dicho antes de la batalla, aún estaban presentes en sus mentes. Repitiéndose una vez, otra y otra vez.

' _Sé que está será... La última batalla.'_

Los habitantes del pueblo los recibieron con lágrimas de alegría y tristeza. Sin pronunciar palabra, escoltaron el camino del Daiyoukai hasta el Goshinboku.

' _Y puede que hoy, llegue al final.'_

Depositando el cuerpo de la miko con delicadeza sobre la base del árbol, ambos hermanos comenzaron a cavar un pozo con sus propias garras.

' _Puede que otro día ya no vea comenzar...'_

Los sollozos del kit pelirrojo en brazos de la exterminadora calaban profundo en las almas de los presentes. El niño había perdido a su madre, otra vez.

' _Pero no atiendo más razón, combatir hasta el final.'_

Sesshomaru retiró de su cuerpo el haori, colocando a la miko en él. "Los colores de Occidente." Murmuró. "Para la señora de Occidente."

' _Sólo tengo esa misión.'_

La confesión del Daiyoukai conmocionó a todos en el claro. Sabían que su relación era intima, pero nadie hubiera imaginado jamás que el Señor de Occidente, tomaría a la pequeña miko como su igual.

' _Lucho por los míos.'_

Recostó el cuerpo frío de la miko besando suavemente su frente. Asintiendo a Inuyasha ambos comenzaron a cubrir con tierra el cuerpo de la joven.

Kamikaze, la espada que acompañó hasta lo último a la miko, fue clavada como recordatorio. Murió en batalla. Con honor. Luchando hasta el final. Jamás nadie dudaría del honor, o lealtad, de la sacerdotisa de occidente. Jamás.

Una sola flor blanca fue colocada sobre la tumba de la miko.

' _Soy el Guardián.'_

* * *

 _Soy mala, lo sé :c_

 _Michelle ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** En una vitrina olvidada, custodiada por antiguas espadas, una pequeña esfera de mármol brilló nuevamente a la vida.

 **Nota:** _Ya que lo pidieron... Sé que no es mucho, pero espero sea de su agrado!_

* * *

 **Guardián:**

 **Recuerdos.**

* * *

Habían pasado más de cien años desde la caída de Naraku. El monje y la taijilla, habían muerto ya hace muchos veranos atrás. El pequeño kitsune había crecido bajo el cuidado de ambos hermanos inu de occidente.

Los Youkais habían comenzado a disminuir en número. Los enviados por Kami igual. La guerra con Naraku, había logrado daños impensables a largo plazo.

Se habían vuelto leyendas, para finalmente pasar a formar parte de los mitos.

Sin embargo, la gente de Edo nunca olvidó. Los descendientes de la exterminadora y monje, aún seguían pagando los respetos a la tumba de la miko.

El dolor en los combatientes vivos, aún persistía.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el vacio en su pecho. Ignoraba burdamente los consejeros y generales del ejército. Todos coincidían en que era hora de proporcionar a occidente, un heredero.

"Este Sesshomaru nombró al Kitsune rojo, Shippo, como heredero hace cincuenta veranos." Baja y mortal su voz resonó. Retando a cualquiera a desafiarlo.

"¡Pero mi Señor!" protestó uno de los consejeros. "Un heredero por sangre, ¡Un descendiente de los inuyoukai blancos!"

Estrechó la mirada. Sus orbes ambarinos tintados levemente en rojo carmesí. "Este Sesshomaru, tiene un heredero, Kaneji."

"Un compañero, Mi señor." Confesó uno de los generales. "Le pedimos que bendiga las tierras occidentales tomando una compañera." Se estremeció. "Una señora para su casa, Mi señor."

Su mirada se tornó completamente carmesí. ¿Acaso osaban a pedirle un mate? La única hembra que consideraba su igual, estaba **muerta**.

Con furia su youki se desató sobre todos en la habitación. La respuesta estaba clara.

 _Nunca._

* * *

 _Habían pasado seis meses desde la destrucción de la Shikon. La lucha por reunir todos los fragmentos, era casi abrumadora._

 _Tres grupos eran los combatientes contra la negra amenaza._

 _El príncipe de los lobos. Kouga, y su sequito._

 _El Inu-tachi. Compuesto por el inu-hanyou. Una miko inexperta. La última de las taijilla y su fiel compañero, un neko youkai. Un monje maldito, y un pequeño kitsune rojo._

 _El último grupo, era el del mismo señor de las tierras. Sesshomaru-sama. Su pupila, una niña humana llamada Rin, su fiel sirviente Jaken y su dragón Ah-un._

 _Pese a que todos compartían la misma meta, derrotar a Naraku, ninguno de los tres grupos eran aliados. Había veces donde las peleas entre ellos eran mayores que las batallas contra Naraku._

 _Sin embargo, cierto Daiyoukai cambió las cosas cuando lanzó un pedido a la miko del inu-tachi. "Este desea entrenarte, Miko."_

 _Sin ninguno saberlo, eso había decidido los futuros de todos._

* * *

Shippo sonrió ante su última obra. Era una pintura simplemente _perfecta._

Un guerrero comandando una mítica batalla. Portaba los colores de los altos generales occidentales. Una espada al frente, brillaba tenuemente en celeste.

Brillantes ojos azules, llenos de misterios. Promesas ocultas en sus profundidades. Largos cabellos azabache enmarcaban su menuda figura. Parecía un ser caído de los mismos cielos.

 _Su madre._

* * *

 _Estaba jadeando._

 _Las mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor empapaba la restante ropa que había sobrevivido al final del día._

 _De rodillas en el suelo, trataba de calmar su respiración. Su maestro realmente era sádico. Habían estado practicando con la espada desde la salida del sol._

 _La luna estaba en lo alto._

" _Levántate, Miko." Lo escuchó murmurar mientras abandonaba el dojo._

 _Sonrió antes de responder: "Sí, Mi señor."_

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había recordado su rostro sonriente manchado de sangre? ¿Alguna vez superaría la pérdida de su primer amigo?

' _¡No comas todo el ramen, Baka~!'_

Una triste sonrisa se colocó sobre sus labios mientras daba una última mirada al Goshinboku. Kamikaze se había incrustado en el tronco mismo del árbol. Su sueño jamás sería perturbado.

A una velocidad alucinante, partió hacia su hogar. Al castillo occidental.

' _Siempre estaré a tu lado, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

" _¡Maldición!"_ _El grito resonó por todo el lugar. Era una trampa, una distracción._

 _Naraku sonrió. "Que pena." El miasma comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar._

 _El Daiyoukai y el Inu-hanyou escucharon a lo lejos el grito de una mujer. "Parece que su aprendiz ya no forma parte de los vivos, Sesshomaru-sama."_

 _Sin siquiera perdonarle otra mirada partieron hacia la miko. El olor a la sangre era cada vez más fuerte. El grito del Kit se escuchó con fuerza por todo el claro. "¡KAGOME!"_

 _Youkais de bajo nivel rodeaban el lugar, una barrera protegía al kit de ser devorado por ellos. Las lágrimas caían sin control, mientras golpeaba fuertemente la barrera._

 _La miko había caído._

 _Sangre rodeaba el cuerpo tendido de la joven. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Daiyoukai eliminó todas las amenazas. "Miko."_

 _No respondió._

 _La barrera había desaparecido._

 _Tensaiga vibró._

* * *

"¡Oi, Sesshomaru!" La voz de Inuyasha era difícil de ignorar. Pero años de práctica lo hacían el mejor. "¡Sesshomaru!"

Shippo se rió entre dientes, pudieron haber pasado quinientos años desde que los hermanos inu se habían unido contra Naraku, sin embargo las disputas entre ellos se habían vuelto tradición. "Ma, ma ~ No grites, inubaka."

"¡Sigue ignorándome y no te diré sobre Kagome!"

Ante esa declaración el Daiyoukai y el kitsune quedaron estupefactos. Toda emoción había sido borrada del rostro de Sesshomaru, y la tristeza era palpable en Shippo.

"El primer viaje del pozo será en tres días."

Tres días. Tres días más y en tres años a partir de ese momento, la miko moriría. "Podremos verla otra vez, Sessh..."

"Este no necesita verla." Con rudeza la voz abandonó sus labios. Continuó hacia la salida de la mansión sin voltear a verla.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de su reacción. Comprendían la sensación de pérdida, falta y el dolor que se reavivaría cuando la vean saltar por última vez. Sabiendo que va hacia su muerte.

Las palabras no dichas por el Daiyoukai, fueron fáciles de interpretar por sus dos compañeros. Tenían quinientos años de práctica.

' _Este no soportaría perderla otra vez.'_

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?"

Sin mover la mirada respondió. "Lo mismo que tu, Baka." Suspiró. "Aunque esperaba a Sesshomaru, no a ti."

"No vendrá."

"Lo sé."

Vieron como la joven de ojos azules decía adiós a su familia, prometiendo volver. Su hermano pequeño se aferraba a sus ropas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con una sonrisa y un beso de despedida, saltó al pozo.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Ya no sentían la antigua magia que rodeaba al pozo.

' _Adiós, mamá.'_

* * *

En una vitrina olvidada, custodiada por antiguas espadas, una pequeña esfera de mármol brilló nuevamente a la vida.

Después de quinientos años: La Shikon estaba activa.

La tonalidad rosada brilló con fuerza, hasta el punto de cubrir todo en un color blanco.

Un suspiro rompió el silencio.

* * *

El Goshinboku latía con un antiguo poder que ninguno jamás olvidaría.

 _Kamikaze._

"Inuyasha..." Sorprendido murmuró.

Una expresión sombría cubría el rostro del peli-plata. "Corre mocoso, algo pasó con la Shikon."

* * *

Soltó un suspiro, dolía.

Saber que ahora nunca más podría verla de nuevo. Su miko moriría, y no volvería a aparecer en quinientos años. Había sido su único consuelo todas esas noches. Saber que la podría volver a ver una vez más.

Nunca pensó que dolería tanto tener que dejarla partir de nuevo.

Respiró profundamente.

Rompió su mirada abierta en segundos y corrió hacia el aroma tan conocido.

 _Canela y duraznos._

Sintió el poder de la Shikon volver a la vida.

' _Kagome…'_

* * *

 _Tan! Espero les guste, este capitulo fue armado con partes que inicialmente iban a ser incluidas en el anterior, como no me gustaba el resultado final, las omití. Se las entrego como agradecimiento a todos ustedes *-*_

 _Se explica el motivo por qué no usa a Tensaiga, me di cuenta gracias a un comentario que no había explicado eso, disculpar el fallo :c_

 _El final queda abierto, a gusto de ustedes. Aunque es obvio... Jé :3_

 _Gracias por leer,_

 _Michelle ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. ~

 **Summary:** Enterró la cabeza en su melena azabache y aspiró su aroma. Con miedo de que sea un sueño, murmuró su nombre. " _Kagome..._ "

 **Nota:** _No me podía negar a mi misma, tenía que escribir esto (?) La canción utilizada es: **En un lugar sin Dios** , de **WarCry** , mientras escribía la estaba escuchando, sentí que quedaba interesante, obviamente está adaptada como si cantara una mujer, séase Kagome~!. ¡Espero sea de su agrado! _

* * *

**Guardián:**

 **Junto a ti.**

* * *

 _Vi en mi sueño: oscuridad a mi alrededor._

 _Os vi llorar... Y en mi sueño, había algo aterrador:_

 _Oí las campanas, sentí latir mi corazón._

 _Sentí el frescor de la mañana,_

 _La mañana de mi adiós._

* * *

¿Por qué estaban todos tan tristes? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tantas preguntas corrían a velocidades salvajes por su mente. Miraba a sus compañeros llorar; la tristeza era palpable en todos. Incluso en su señor.

' _Naraku está muerto... ¿Por qué están tristes?'_

Quiso gritar, llamar la atención de todos. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía escucharla. Notó las miradas de todos reunidas en un punto. Un cuerpo caído en el medio del claro.

' _No...'_

Se paralizó totalmente. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Gritó. El viento se agitaba suavemente a su alrededor, miró su mano y sintió ganas de llorar.

 _Transparente._

* * *

 _¡Quiero escapar, quiero salir!_

 _Quiero reunirme junto a ti._

 _No aguanto más la oscuridad,_

 _Me falta el aire al respirar._

 _¡Quiero escapar, quiero salir!_

 _¿Qué es este sitio, qué hago aquí?_

 _No tengo ganas de imaginar:_

 _Que ha llegado mi final._

* * *

Los vio marchar hacia el pueblo en silencio. Flotaba a su alrededor, rogando que no sufrieran. Aún seguían sin sentirla.

Su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente al ver la mirada de su señor. Podía sentir la culpa y la tristeza saliendo en olas de forma descontrolada desde sus compañeros.

Las lágrimas no mojaban. El viento la traspasaba. Su voz no era escuchada.

* * *

 _Estoy sentada en un lugar del cementerio._

 _Veo como me acompañáis, en mi entierro._

 _Intento gritar, pero ya sé que no puedo despertar._

 _Huir de este lugar sin Dios_

 _No puedo..._

* * *

Sintió la cálida aura del Goshinboku latir al unisonó con la pulsación que le recordaba al latir de un corazón. El suave resplandor rosado que la cubría, parpadeaba en respuesta con cada pulsación.

Vio como su pequeño kitsune lloraba en brazos su hermana. Su mejor amigo y su señor, cavando un pozo. _Una tumba._

Quería gritar. Pero ya había comprendido que era totalmente inútil. Ninguno la notaba.

Su señor, su maestro, su aliado, su amigo: Sesshomaru-sama. La había vestido con los colores de su casa. La había aceptado como su igual. _**Su**_ señora.

Su presencia era nula. Aún así, todos sus sentimientos se mantenían. La calidez que esa simple acción logró fabricar en su esencia era incontenible.

Una idea se propagó por su mente. Mirando hacia el Goshinboku, silenciosamente pidió su ayuda.

Una cálida y suave brisa recorrió a todos los presentes. Aunque ninguno le prestó atención. Sonrió con tristeza cuando todo comenzó a difuminarse.

Lo último que vio, fue esa mirada ambarina que tanto anheló.

 _La última despedida de la Miko Shikon._

* * *

 _No sé si es un sueño del cual soy dueña._

 _O simplemente es la pura realidad._

 _No sé si vivo, o quizás muerta._

 _Perdida en el camino al más allá._

 _Tan solo quiero despertar,_

 _Tan solo quiero despertar..._

* * *

Había aprendido, dentro de esta oscuridad total, que la Shikon tenía años inactiva. La misma joya había decidido salvar su alma, su esencia misma, sellándola dentro de ella.

A veces tendría la compañía de los otros seres dentro de ella. Otras, creaba pequeñas criaturas con su poder.

Y otras simplemente se concentraba en la sensación de pérdida a su alrededor.

Sentía a Tensaiga y Tessaiga con ella. Las espadas que siempre la habían protegido, habían encontrado una forma de comunicarse con ella.

Tessaiga era impulsiva y energética, le recordaba mucho a Inuyasha. Siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla sonreír. Era agradable su compañía.

Tensaiga por otro lado... La primera vez que se presentó ante ella, se había disculpado profundamente por no haberla podido revivir. El remordimiento que sintió en su aura, la hizo llorar. Tensaiga se culpaba por el dolor en su señor, por no ser suficiente para salvar a su señora.

La segunda vez que apareció, le dijo que Sesshomaru había adoptado a Shippo. Había sonreído ante eso.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las espadas le dijo la cantidad de años que llevaba ahí.

* * *

 _¡Quiero escapar, quiero salir!_

 _¿Qué es este sitio, qué hago aquí?_

 _No tengo ganas de imaginar:_

 _Que ha llegado mi final._

* * *

Realmente no podía llevar un conteo de los años que pasaban. El mundo a su alrededor podía alterarse según sus deseos. Sin embargo, nunca podía evocar las imágenes de sus seres queridos.

No importaba cuando lo intentara. Simplemente no podía.

Había entendido que pese a que la Shikon la había salvado, no podía dejarla ir. Aún no. Algo tenía que ocurrir antes de que la pudiera liberar.

Sin embargo, no podía recordar qué.

No podía recordar nada más atrás de los días en los que conoció a Inuyasha. Era curioso. Sabía que ahí estaba la razón de la Shikon para mantenerla.

Supuso que se enteraría con el tiempo.

* * *

 _Estoy sentada en un lugar del cementerio._

 _Veo como me acompañáis, en mi entierro._

 _Intento gritar, pero ya sé que no puedo despertar,_

 _Huir de este lugar sin Dios._

 _No puedo..._

* * *

Había sentido una fuerte pulsación hacer temblar su mundo, y por primera vez desde su estancia dentro de la Shikon, había sentido miedo.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse. Sintió la presencia de las espadas tratar de llegar a ella, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarla todo se disipó.

Una luz blanca rodeó todo.

En medio de toda la confusión que sentía, sintió un vago susurro.

' _Se feliz, Kagome...'_

* * *

Atravesó la puerta como si su vida se fuera en ello. Y la vio. De rodillas en el suelo, mirando con confusión todo a su alrededor.

La Shikon colgaba de su cuello, brillando tenuemente.

No se resistió, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Sintió como lentamente sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su camisa y sus sollozos se hacían presentes.

Enterró la cabeza en su melena azabache y aspiró su aroma. Con miedo de que sea un sueño, murmuró su nombre. " _Kagome..._ "

Separándose lentamente de él, ella le sonrió. Esa misma sonrisa que le daba cada día al finalizar cada entrenamiento. Sus ojos azules, enrojecidos por el llanto, estaban iluminados con calidez y alegría. "Mi señor."

Tocó su mejilla con suavidad, y la besó.

Y con ese beso, había sellado una vida a su lado, el sueño que había sido robado hace quinientos años. Sueño que se aseguraría de cumplir.

* * *

Shippo sonrió. Inuyasha resopló cruzándose de brazos, ganándose un golpe del kitsune. "¡Oi, mocoso!"

Estrechó sus orbes esmeralda y murmuró con burla. "Baka."

Mirando delante de él, Inuyasha volvió a resoplar. "¡Suéltala ya, Sesshomaru!"

El Daiyoukai parpadeo, antes de ajustar su agarre sobre la preciosa carga en sus brazos. "Hn."

"¡Oi, Teme!" Volvió a gritar. "¡Suéltala!"

Las risitas contenidas contra sus brazos le hicieron estrechar su mirada en Inuyasha. "Este Sesshomaru no tiene por qué escucharte, Hanyou."

Shippo volvió a sonreír ante la respuesta negativa del Dai. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la miko había vuelto a ellos, y aún se negaba a soltarla.

Vio como Inuyasha se preparaba para soltar uno de sus famosos ataques, la mirada en la miko brilló con picardía.

"Inuyasha~" Quinientos años, pero el inu-hanyou no había olvidado el tono exacto de voz que usaba la sacerdotisa para hacerle ver a su mejor amigo.

"Siéntate."

El suelo.

Sesshomaru resopló con un deje de diversión.

Shippo simplemente sonrió.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Tan! Espero realmente que les guste, sentía que faltaba algo... Así que no pude negarme a mi misma para escribir esto._

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Michelle ~_


End file.
